Traditionally, mobile communication services use spectral resources below 6 gigahertz (GHz), but the expansion of mobile communication services has made this part of the spectrum highly crowded. Developments in communications technology are rapidly adding to the demand within this spectrum, which is expected to grow to nearly ten times the available spectrum. For example, multiple users simultaneously streaming uncompressed interactive high quality three dimensional (3D) visual content will need much larger spectrum resources than web browsing, email, phone calls, or the like.
Expansion of the available frequency range to to a higher frequency range such as above 6 GHz or 30 GHz, to offload a portion of traffic may help to reduce the traffic load, but frequencies higher frequencies have much less desirable propagation characteristics. This drop in propagation characteristics at higher frequencies severely limits the coverage area of such systems.
Additionally, the operation of multiple transceivers for operation in a low frequency, such as the sub-6 GHz range and at a high frequency, such as above 6 GHz simultaneously increases the energy required for operations and requires multiple licensed bands. Moreover, some transceiver units may have limited transceiver resources making simultaneous operation in the sub-6 GHz range and above 6 GHz challenging.